1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile robot. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mobile robot system having a liquid supply station configured liquid to a mobile robot, as well as a liquid supply method for the mobile robot system.
2. Description of the Related Art
By way of explanation, a mobile robot is a robot that travels by itself and performs task. Hereafter, the term “robot” includes a “mobile robot.”
Generally, a robot has a power supply device that supplies power (for example, electric power), which enables the robot to move and perform a task. A rechargeable battery or a fuel cell may be used as the electric power supply device, as non-limiting examples. A non-limiting example of the fuel cell includes a methanol fuel cell. A robot using a methanol fuel cell may include a tank for storing methanol for the methanol fuel cell. When a robot using the methanol fuel cell moves or performs a given job, the robot consumes methanol. As a result, methanol stored in the tank runs out. So that the robot may continue to move, the tank should be refilled with methanol before the tank becomes empty.
Other robots may use water to perform their tasks. For example, robots such as steam-cleaning robots, wet mopping robots, cleaning robots, and humidifier robots may use water to perform specific jobs. Generally, these robots include at least one tank to store water to be used for performing their tasks. When the robots perform their jobs using water, water from the tank is consumed. So that the robots may continue their tasks, water should be supplied to the tank before the tank becomes empty.
When methanol or water in the tank runs out the robot may not operate. As a result, the robot time of use is limited.